


[Podfic] Fucking Cake by Random_Nexus

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Inanimate Object Porn, M/M, Medical Terminology, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Slash, Requires Belief Suspenders, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock brings home a chocolate cake, John finds him about to have sex with said cake, then exceedingly weird hijinx ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fucking Cake by Random_Nexus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts), [aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/gifts), [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts), [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fucking Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258044) by [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus). 



> When I saw one of the squares on my Podfic Bingo card was labeled 'crack' I knew immediately which fic I had to do. Many thanks to Random_Nexus for permission to record.
> 
> My recent absence from fandom pursuits has been due to a massively important real life happening which is still happening but has just become slightly less do-or-die. There were several moments when I nearly broke down entirely, but aranel, pattern, and jingle all kept me from giving up. I doubt I would be ok right now, let alone posting again, were it not for them. *hugs you all tightly* You three are the absolute best. ♡ CS

Length: 1:39:47  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ydgcnxb0pa4qxpf/F*ck*ng+Cake+by+Random_Nexus.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/drlgrr4168h5kq7/F*ck*ng+Cake+by+Random_Nexus.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/fucking-cake-by-random-nexus))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fucking-cake))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [I Feel You (Johnny Marr cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3h_w-O9CkKA) \- Depeche Mode


End file.
